Re-publish Baby Angel
by Tsuki Janko
Summary: Kris dan Chanyeol yang tiap hari adu tinggi. Baekhyun dan Chen yang tiap hari adu suara sampe bikin telinga sakit. Lay dan Kyungsoo yang lomba masak terus. Sehun dan Kai yang kerjaanya saling mencela. Tao yang tiap hari ngejailin Suho. Dan Luhan yang dinginya selangit. Mereka tinggal dalam satu tempat dengan tidak rukun. Dan Xiumin, bocah berumur 7 tahun harus membuat mereka hidup


**Tittle: Baby Angel**

**Author: Tsuki Janko**

**Cast: Xiumin, all exo, and other**

**Genre: Romance, humor**

**Rated: K**

**Disclamer: semua cast bukan punya saya**

**Summary: ****Kris dan Chanyeol yang tia****p hari adu tinggi. Baekhyun dan Chen yang tiap hari adu suara sampe bikin telinga sakit. Lay dan Kyungsoo yang lomba masak terus. Sehun dan Kai yang kerjaanya saling mencela. Tao yang tiap hari ngejailin Suho. Dan Luhan yang dinginya selangit. Mereka tinggal dalam satu tempat dengan tidak rukun. Dan Xiumin, bocah berumur 7 tahun harus membuat mereka hidup rukun.**

**~Baby Angel~**

"KRIS _HYUNG _BANGUUUUNNN!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menendang-nendang Kris yang masih tidur. "Hentikan itu Chanyeol" balas Kris tanpa membuka matanya. "Huh! Kalau begitu, akan ku panggilkan Baekkie, dan Chen" gumam Chanyeol dengan senyum licik.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Kris. Dan dengan cepat menuju ruang tengah, disana dia menemukan dua _namja_ dengan tubuh mungil tampak sedang menyanyi.

"_I lost my mind Noreul choeummannasseultte No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion_"  
"_Meil geudewa Sumaneun gamjong deureul lanwojugo bewogamyo Ssaugo ulgo anajugo_"

"Baekkie _hyung_,suaramu lah yang paling indah" puji Chanyeol dengan menunjukan dua jempol ke atas. Baekhyun menoleh dengan tersenyum "Tentu saja Chanyeol-ya... terima kasih" kata Baekhyun. Chen mendengus "Yak! Kenapa kau selalu membela Baekhyun _hyung_?!".

"Memang kenapa? Aku kan hanya memilih yang benar" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah lempeng. Chen kembali mendengus "Hey, Chen sudah jelas bahwa aku pemilik suara terindah di tempat ini" ujar Baekhyun sombong "Baiklah kita buktikan sekali lagi" tantang Chen.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Baik", dan Chanyeol tersenyum "Hap" baru Chen dan Baekhyun mau mengeluarkan suara tapi mulut mereka sudah dibekap oleh Chanyeol "Sebaiknya jangan di sini _hyung, _Chen. Kita ke kamar Kris _hyung_".

Chanyeol beranjak dan merangkul Baekhyun sedang tangan satunya untuk menarik Chen. Mereka berjalan kembali menuju kamar dimana Chanyeol tadi keluar. "Nah, sebaiknya kalian beradu suara disini" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Chen dan Baekhyun saling menatap "Tapi bagaimana jika Kris _hyung _terbangun?" tanya Chen "Tak masalah" jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum. Baekhyun dan Chen mengangguk kompak.

"Ehem... do~" Chen mulai "Re~" "Mi~" "Fa~" "Sol~" "La~" "Si~" "Ehem... do~" tampaknya Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan saat mencapai nada do tinggi. Kini Chen yang kesusahan karena harus membalas dengan re tinggi "Re... uhuk aku tidak bisa" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek dan dia ingin mencoba re tiggi itu.

"Re... ya ampun susah sekali" Baekhyun memegang lehernya. Namun secara tiba-tiba aura di ruangan itu menjadi suram "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?! CEPAT KELUAAAAR!" Kris terbangun karena suara berisik yang ditImbulkan oleh Chen dan Baekhyun.

Chen dan Baekhyun panik dan mereka segera berlari meninggalkan kamar itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chen dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru masih diam di tempat dengan senyum lebar mengembang.

"Pagi _hyung_" sapa Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kris menatapnya tajam "Apa maumu Chanyeol?" senyum Chanyeol semakin mengembang "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan, antara kau dan aku ini tinggi siapa" jelas Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum mengejek "Sudah jelas tinggi aku Chanyeol" balas Kris sombong. Chanyeol menatap itu tajam. Dia dan Kris pun berdiri di dekat pintu yang ternyata sudah diberi garis untuk menunjukan panjang cm. Kris berdiri dan mengukur tinggi badannya "190 centi meter".

Chanyeol pun menggantikan posisi Kris. "Aku..." raut wajah Chanyeol berubah. Kecewa, sedih, frustasi. "186?" tanya Kris dengan satu alis terangkat. Chanyeol hening "HHUUWAA... KENAPA AKU MASIH BELUM BISA MENGALAHKANMU?!" seru Chanyeol, dengan wajah frustasi.

Kris tersenyum mengejek dan melangkah pergi ke dapur yang sekarang sudah terdengar suara berisik dari alat masak. Kris berdecak sebal dan menghembuskan nafas jadi dia berbalik dan menuju ruang tengah. Menemani seorang _namja_ yang sedang sibuk bermain rubik.

"LAY OEMMA, TOLONG MASAKAN AKU MAKANAN!" seru namja berkulit putih susu.

"KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_, TOLONG MASAKAN AKU MAKANAN!" seru namja yang berkebalikan dengan namja berkulit putih susu tadi.

Namja berkulit putih itu memandangnya tajam dan sebal "Hey kkamjong, apa-apaan kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sehun si namja berkulit putih. Yang dipanggil kkamjong membalas "Hey, maknae vampire, kau pikir aku mengikutimu?".

Sehun mengangguk mantap "Hm, saat aku menyuruh Lay oemma memasak kau juga menyuruh Kyungsoo _hyung _memasak" ujar Sehun. Kkamjong atau Kai kembali membalas "Memang kenapa? Aku kan menyuruh Kyungsoo _hyung_, bukan pada Lay _hyung_. Ah, dan aku tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo _hyung _aku memintanya".

Sehun dan Kai saling menatap dan melempar _glare _masing-masing. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan suara dentingan alat masak yang beradu. "Menyerahlah Lay _hyung_,sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk nasi goreng yang berada dalam wajan.

"Memang selama ini aku selalu kalah darimu? Tidak Kyungsoo, justru akulah yang selalu menang" balas Lay yang kini sedang memotongi _seafood_. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tatapan sengit pada Lay, dan Lay membalas itu.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan memasak mereka tanpa melihat ke arah masakan. Sangat ajaib. "TAO! LETAKAN BENDA ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" seorang namja tampan yang memasuki dapur dengan berlari dan segera memutari meja makan dimana Sehun dan Kai sedang beradu _glare_.

Namja lain ikut masuk ke dalam, sambil membawa seekor cicak. "Suho _hyung _kemarilah, cicak ini sangat lucu" dan dia mendekati Suho dengan senyum lebar. "HHIIYYA..." Suho segera berlari menjauh "Yah! Suho _hyung_ kemarilah!" seru Tao dan kembali mengejar Suho.

"TIDAK! Singkirkan benda itu Tao!" Suho berlari diikuti Tao melewati ruang tengah. Melewati Kris dan seorang namja yang sedari tadi bermain rubik. "Ish... mereka itu, berisik sekali" gumam namja disamping Kris.

Kris menoleh "Setidaknya mereka melakukan kegiatan, tidak seperti kau, setiap hari hanya duduk disini sambil bermain rubik" ujar Kris. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan balas menatap Kris. "Lalu selama ini kau melakukan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kris kikuk dan Luhan tersenyum. "Lain kali nilai dirimu sendiri dulu" ucap Luhan dan kembali pada rubiknya. Kris mendesah pelan. Soal tinggi aku memang menang, tapi kenapa dalam hal bicara aku kalah, Batin Kris sedih.

"MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP!" seru Lay dan Kyungsoo kompak, lalu terdengarlah suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah dapur.

Sungguh, acara makan mereka sama sekali tidak baik. Seharusnya kita makan dengan tenang dan perlahan tapi tidak untuk mereka.

"BAGAIMANA RASA MASAKANKU? ENAK BUKAN"

"TIDAK! PASTI MASAKANKU YANG LEBIH ENAK"

"KKAMJONG! BERHENTI MENGAMBIL MAKANANKU!"

"MEMANG INI SEMUA MILIKMU?"

"TAO! SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGGANGUKU!"

"BELIKAN AKU SEEKOR PANDA DULU _HYUNG!_ DAN AKU AKAN BERHENTI MENGGANGGUMU!"

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL KENAPA KAU MENEKAN PUNDAKKU KEBAWAH!"

"ITU AGAR KAU MENJADI PENDEK _HYUNG!_"

"SUARAKU PALING MERDUUUUU!"

"IYA, ITU MERDU MERUSAK DUNIA _HYUNG_!"

"KALIAN SEMUA DIIIAAAAAMM!" dan Luhan, selaku yang paling tua atau dewasa menyuruh mereka agar diam. Satu ruang makan hening sambil menatap Luhan. "Eum... Luhan _hyung _apa kau sudah mencicipi masakanku? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Lay ditengah keheningan. "Jelas tidak enak" jawab Kyungsoo.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"KU BILANG TIDAK ENAK!"

"KKAMJONG! ITU MILIKKU!"

"SEJAK KAPAN INI MENJADI MILIKMU?!"

"TAO! HENTIKAN ITU!"

"SEEKOR PANDA _HYUNG, _SEEKOR PANDA!"

"CHANYEOL, SAMPAI KAPAN PUN KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKANKU!"

"AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH!"

"SUARAKU TIDAK MERUSAK DUNIA, DAN SUARAMU SEPERTI BEBEK, CHEN!"

"FAKTANYA, SUARAMU MEMANG MERUSAK DUNIA!"

"KALIAN MENGGANGGUKUUUUU!"

**~Baby Angel~**

"Lihat itu Xiumin?" tanya seorang malaikat dengan senyum manisnya. "Ya, Leeteuk _hyung, _lalu apa maksudmu menunjukan hal ini padaku?" jawab seorang malaikat kecil yang berada disampingnya. "Mereka selalu hidup, tidak rukun. Dan itu tidak bisa di terima oleh kita. Dan sejujurnya itu tidak baik" ujar Leeteuk dan tangannya bergerak-gerak di atas kolam air kecil yang tadi menampilkan kegiatan Kris dan kawan-kawan.

"Jadi?" tanya Xiumin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, ini tugas pertamamu. Buatlah mereka menjadi hidup rukun" Leeteuk menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Xiumin. Tangan kecil Xiumin menerima amplop itu "Tapi, aku masih terlalu kecil _hyung_!" protes Xiumin.

"Tapi umurmu sudah tujuh puluh tahun!" balas Leeteuk "Itukan di dunia manusia! Di dunia kita umurku masih tujuh tahun. Dan bahkan, jika aku pergi ke dunia manusia, tubuhku memang seperti anak kecil!" sangkal Xiumin. "Dan kenapa sikap kalian menjadi seperti mereka!" bentak seorang lagi yang baru datang. Leeteuk dan juga Xiumin menoleh.

"Oeh, Heechul _hyung_?" Xiumin menampilkan deretan giginya. Jujur, Heechul adalah _hyung _yang paling ditakutinya disini. Tapi Xiumin tahu, dibalik sikap galak Heechul sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan penyayang.

"Dan, kau Xiumin, ini tugas pertamamu dan kau malah menolaknya? Sayang sekali, padahal ini termasuk tugas tingkat A. Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau, aku akan memberimu tugas tingkat S" kata Heechul dan bagi Xiumin, itu adalah ancaman.

"Tidak, jangan! Aku kan masih kecil, kenapa langsung diberi tugas tingkat S?" tanya Xiumin "Habis kau menolaknya" jawab Heechul cepat. Xiumin mendesah pelan dan cemberut. Dia pun beranjak menuju sebuah pintu gerbang besar.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang" kata Xiumin yang sudah berdiri di samping sebuah lubang yang ditutupi banyak awan.

Heechul dan Leeteuk tersenyum "Semangat Xiuminnie!" seru Leeteuk dengan kedua tangan terkepal kedepan. Xiumin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Leeteuk. Dia menganguk dan setelah itu muncul sepasang sayap berwarna putih dibalik punggungnya.

"Dah~" Xiumin melambaikan tangan kecilnya, dan setelah itu dia melompat menukik ke arah lubang besar tersebut.

**~Baby Angel~**

**Ting~ tong**

"Sehun, bukakan pintunya" titah Lay yang masih fokus pada televisi. "Kkamjong bukakan pintunya" perintah Sehun pada Kai. "Suho _hyung _bukakan pintunya" lanjut Kai dan menyenggol Suho yang duduk berada disampingnya.

Suho sedikit berdecak lalu menengok ke arah samping kanannya "Apa kau berani memerintahku?" tanya Kris sebelum Suho berucap. Suho hening sejenak dengan mata yang sedikit melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "A... tidak. Aku baru saja akan beranjak" jawab Suho lalu berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

**Cklek.**

Suho mengeryit saat tak menemukan siapa pun dibalik pintu. Dia pun mengedikan bahunya cuek, dan segera menuntup pitu. Suho berbalik dan baru saja satu langkah yang beranjak, dan bel kembali berbunyi.

Suho menghela nafas pelan dan kembali berbalik mengarah pintu. Dibukanya kembali pintu tersebut namun kembali tak menemukan siapa pun. "Paman, di bawah sini" ucap sebuah suara. Meresa suara tersebut berasal dari bawah, maka Suho sedikit menunduk.

Suho tersenyum saat menemukan seorang anak kecil berpipi chubby sedang menatapnya polos. Suho berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Suho dengan tersenyum. Anak kecil itu mengangguk "Xiumin" jawabnya cepat.

Xiumin menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Suho. Suho menerimanya lalu membaca isi kertas itu.

"Namanya Xiumin, dan aku mohon rawat dia untuk bebarapa waktu. Aku janji, jika saatnya tiba, aku akan mengambilnya kembali" kata Suho sambil membaca isi kertas tersebut. Suho kembali memandang Xiumin. Dan dia terkejut karena hidung dan pipi Xiumin memerah.

Ini memang sudah malam dan Xiumin tidak menggunakan baju hangat. Pasti dia kedinginan. "Ya Tuhan, kau kedinginan. kemarilah" kata Suho dan tangannya mengambil tubuh mungil Xiumin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Lay yang sedang menonton televisi menoleh saat mendengar ada suara langkah yang datang. Dan matanya seketika membulat saat melihat Suho sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali.

"Ya Tuhan! Suho _hyung _siapa anak itu?" tanya Lay sambil berdiri dan menunjuk Suho juga Xiumin. Yang lain mengikuti arah tunjuk Lay. "Ya Tuhan, Suho siapa anak ini?" tunjuk Kris dan Luhan bebarengan. Sehun dan Kai berdiri "Jangan-jangan dia anakmu _hyung_?!" kompak mereka. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling menatap "Berhenti mengikutiku kkamjong!".

"Tidak, dia bukan anak mu kan?" tanya Lay sedikit berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Suho menatap mereka datar "Dia bukan anakku!" seru Suho "Oh... syukurlah" kata Lay sambil memegangi dadanya. "Jika dia bukan anakmu, lalu dia siapa _hyung_?" tanya Chen sambil mendekat kearah Suho.

"Chen tolong kau gendong dia" Suho menyerahkan Xiumin yang sudah tertidur pada Chen. "Emh..." gumam Xiumin dalam tidurnya karena merasa sedikit tertangganggu. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa ku. Lihat ini" Suho menyerahkan kertas berisi pesan kepada Kris.

"Namanya Xiumin, dan aku mohon rawat dia untuk bebarapa waktu. Aku janji, jika saatnya tiba, aku akan mengambilnya kembali" kata Kris membaca isi kertas tersebut. Semua mengeryit. "Siapa yang menulisnya?" tanya Kyugsoo "Tentu saja orang tuanya pasti" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tega sekali mereka" komentar Chanyeol.

"Tapi, bagamana? Apa kita harus merawat Xiumin?" tanya Kris sendirian. Semua menoleh pada Xiumin yang kini sudah tertidur. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak tega jika harus membangunkan dan mengusirnya sekarang" gumam Lay.

"Bahkan dia tidak menggunakan baju hangat" tambah Suho. "Ya sudah kita rawat saja. Apa susahnya" ucap Sehun. "Tentu saja susah, kita kan harus sekolah juga Sehun" Kai menjitak kepala Sehun. "Yak! Apa-apaan kau?!" protes Sehun dan membalas jitakan Kai. "Yak!" balas Kai "Emh..." dan teriakan Kai dan Sehun membuat Xiumin sedikit menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Diam kalian berdua!" seru Tao dan Kris sambil mencekik Sehun dan Kai. Xiumin tak jadi membuka matanya dan kembali tertidur dalam gendongan Chen. "Yah mau tak mau kita harus merawatnya".

"Baiklah semuanya ini sudah malam. Waktunya tidur" kata Suho sambil menguap kecil. Mereka semua mengangguk dan hedak pergi ke kamar masing-masing. "Yak! Tunggu bagaimana dengan Xiumin?" tanya Chen. "Dia bisa tidur denganmu" ucap Kris dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Chen menoleh ke arah Xiumin. "Yah, baiklah" katanya dan memasuki kamar. Xiumin tersenyum dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Chen menidurkan Xiumin dikasurnya, dan Chen tidur disampingnya.

Suho masih diam diambang pintu kamarnya. "Tadi belnya berbunyi. Dan Xiumin terlalu pendek untuk menggapi tombol bel itu. Lalu siapa yang menekannya?"

**~Baby Angel~**

**~To be Continued~**

.

Fict asli dari ini kemarin saya hapus karena sepertinya saya melakukan sebuah kesalahan dalam document sebelumnya. Dan sekarang saya kembali mem-publish fict ini dengan beberapa perubahan.

Jika readers sekalian yang sudah membaca dan ingin fict ini dilanjut (ngarep. Com), saya memiliki beberapa pertanyaan.

Jika fict ini dilanjut bagusnya Cuma temenan atau ada jodoh-jodohan(?)nya?

Kalo ada jodoh-jodohannya(?), pengenya official couple atau crack?

Oke, skiranya itu saja. Yang sudah baca diharap meninggalkan review dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan saya...


End file.
